In conventional art, there is known a motion guide device including a movable member which is assembled to be reciprocally movable along a track member with a plurality of rolling members being interposed therebetween, and an endless circulation path provided for the movable member for guiding an endless circulation motion of the rolling members. The endless circulation path is provided with a rolling member rolling path formed to the track member, a loaded rolling member rolling path formed to the movable member, a non-loaded rolling member rolling path formed to the movable member, and a direction changing path connected to both ends of the loaded rolling member rolling path and the non-loaded rolling member rolling path.
Such motion guide device is composed of various structural members or parts, for example, including a retainer member disposed along a longitudinal direction of both edge portions of the loaded-rolling member rolling path and adapted to prevent separation of the rolling members. The direction changing path is composed of a semi-circular inner peripheral side direction changing path constituting member formed to both end portions in the reciprocally moving direction of the movable member for constituting the inner peripheral portion of the direction changing path and a lid member mounted to the end portion of the movable member so as to cover the direction changing path constituting member and provided with an outer peripheral side direction changing path constituting member for constituting the outer periphery of the direction changing path.
As mentioned above, a conventional motion guide device is provided with many constitutional members or parts, which results in difficulty in simplification of assembling procedure, reduction of members and so on, thus providing inconvenience. In order to avoid such inconveniences, there is known a technology in which a circulation member formed of a resin member is molded to a movable member by means of insertion molding to thereby provide an integral structure.